Time's Gate
by Xylitius
Summary: Serenity and her twin brother Tranquilliant are killed during the Silver Millenium by Endymion. Now he's back and the X-Men are send to deal with him. (SM/X-Men Evo Mamoru bashing)
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my second first SM/ X-Men Evolution story but my second X-Men Evo story: Read Sudden Change for my first one but its not done yet hehe.. well I of course don't own Sailor Moon or X-Men Evolution if I did Id be living better then what I live in now! And I wouldn't have problems... of  
course being insane isn't much of a problem its more like a fun  
passtime..... Well I hope you like this story its based around Setsuna,  
Usagi and Travis *belongs to Jendra her Sailor Moon Fanfic Website is  
*  
  
Time's Gate  
  
The gate of time which stood between the barriers of realms and dimentions. Guarded by Setsuna Meiou, or Pluto. Setsuna was a beautiful woman with long black hair with forest green highlights, garnet red eyes and dark tanned coloured skin. In the dimention of the X-Men, Setsuna's powers were needed.  
  
A large purple portal opened in a deserted park. Professor Xavier did sence it, but he could not sence the creature that came out. Upon sencing it he called the X-Men to investagate.  
  
"Why does Chuck want us to go to the park and investagate something that we don't know anything about?" Logan asked he was quite worried that something might jump out and harm innocent bystanders. Instead of finding a monster they found a young woman, about the age of 22.  
  
"Hello X-Men, Im Meiou, Setsuna and I have come to help you!" Setsuna said, looking at each X-Men and not even yelling when she saw Kurt.  
  
"How did you know we're the X-Men? It was you that came out of the portal!" Jean said.  
  
"Yes, I created and came out of the portal. I am greatfully sorry if I gave Xavier a fright. Its been 60 years since Iv seen him. He was just a small child then and trusted me with all his heart. I hope he can trust me now." Setsuna said, glancing around at the startled students.  
  
"60 years! Your only 22! or maybe 23!" Yelled Rogue.  
  
"Watch out she's not what she seems to be!" Logan said, getting ready to attack.  
  
"I am not going to harm you, and I do know that I only look 22 but the truth is im over 70000 years old. I am the guardian of time. We can chat about this later, please, now take me to Xavier." Her voice became hard and seroius and the X-Men knew not to cross her.  
  
"Ok.. Lets go." Scott said.  
  
Professor Xavier felt a force he could not reconize near the institute. Along with the X-men was this force, a woman whom he could only barely place her from his memory.  
  
"Its good to see you again, Setsuna, but I could only barely remember you." Charles said.  
  
"But it was my power which forced you to forget almost all about me, but it seems as you still remember my face but only faintly. You do know why I'm here because you have already checked inside my head. Your powers grow strong Charles and you have followed the path of the light hearted." Setsuna smiled at her old friend. "Even thought you were a small child you believed me to be an angel, even thought my wings were black."  
  
"But I thought all nice ladies were angels back then. I sence there is another reason you came here, what is it?" Charles asked.  
  
"Quick you are, I have also come here to find the princess that protects the light. She was born of the moon with a twin of the sun. She is the silver eyed, skin, and white haired one while her twin is the golden eyed, hair and skinned one."  
  
"Do you know who these young-ones are?"  
  
"Yes, I believe they were reborn as Selene Ithil Elen and Apollo Anor Elen and are both about 16 years old, with Selene the older of the two. They live alone with no parental infulence and are thought to be mutants."  
  
"You do not believe they are mutants?" Charles was starting to wonder what Setsuna was getting to.  
  
"No, since they are the reincarnation of Princess Serenity Selene Whitemoon of the Moon Kingdom, and Prince Tranquillant Apollo Solaris of the Sun Kingdom, daughter and son of the goddess Selene or Queen Selenity Whitemoon and the god Apollo or King Solaris. Both should become the forms of their royal selfs making them..." Setsuna became hesitant to say that she, and the two royals were alians.  
  
"Alians... your not from earth so your not human... Setsuna what planet do you come from?"  
  
"Umm...ahhh..well... Im from Pluto..but.. my home...its... its.. gone..." Crimson eyes looked at the ground in front of her.  
  
"Vut happened miss Zetzuna?" Kurt looked at the woman, he felt sorry for her.  
  
"A ancient demon destroyed my kingdom along with all the planets and the sun, with one exception... Earth."  
  
"You mean ze Earth never vas attacked?!"  
  
"No... Prince Endymion was appart of the demons army, it was Endymion who killed Princess Serenity."  
  
"ZAT no good lying prinze! How could he kill a prinzess?!"  
  
"Prince Endymion was the only person in Chaos's army that was able to get really close to my hime and what was worse... we believed he was helping us.. I was the only senshi to see him harm our hime.. a fool we senshi were then that cost us the Silver Millenium, 20 000 years of peace throught away when Endymion kill her..."  
  
"How could he get close to the princess?" Scott decided to ask.  
  
"He was her soon to be husband and he was her protector."  
  
"What! Why no man should be aloud to do dat! Its wrong! Dis princess truste' him and he killed 'er." Rogue decided to show her anger at what Setsuna told them.  
  
"I agree vith Rogue, zat prinzz vus vary bad to kill za prinzess!"  
  
"Whats worse is that he's back isn't he Setsuna." Charles could feel that there was another twist.  
  
"Yes... he's back and.. he's again really close to Serenity-hime again, and Chaos was reincarnated as apart of him... he.. he knows.... his new name is Chibi. Chibi, Mamoru."  
  
"Hmm... Mamoru huh?" Logan grinned, probably planning 101 ways to kill a former prince.  
  
"I vant to find ze prinzess and ze sun prinze! I vant to help! Let me help pleaze mizz Zetsuna!" Kurt was not going to back down when he got to help someone who might be a beautiful girl.  
  
"I was going to ask you and Jean to come. I wanted you two because Jean's powers and your transportation ability Kurt."  
  
"Ya! I get to go help ze prinzess! ah... and ze prinze...hehe" Kurt blushed as he made his mistake and Jean just giggled a little at him, she agreed to help.  
  
"We're going to leave and get them tonight because Mamoru probably already knows I'm here."  
  
Ok I hope you like the Prologe of Time's Gate. Please review and tell me how you like it if you want to send in suggestions on how to make it better just Email Me: Arwenamin_Elanor@hotmail.com Thanks now Im going to go write the next chapter for another story. 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok Im back and sorry that it has taken so long. I moved and had no internet access for a very very very long time. **Going through Internet Withdraw** Im so sorry about that everytime I ask when the males here are going to get the internet cord they say... "Next payday..." But when next payday comes....they forget... *grrrrrrrrrr....* so Im about ready to start a blood bath because of them... ok... Disclamers are still the same.. I think... and now I shall write the first chapter!!!  
  
Time's Gate  
  
Setsuna walked quickly out of the Institute with Kurt and Jean hot on her heals. She was determind to save her princess and prince at any cost, including her own life. Setsuna took out her transformation pin and her Time staff, she looked over at the two teens who were having a little trouble keeping up with her.  
  
"Miss Meiou where are we going?" Jean asked wondering where the elder woman was taking them.  
  
Setsuna did not stop when Jean asked her, she kept walking and answered while holding her transformation pin closely to her body. She turned and looked at Jean then nodded and said two words. "Tokyo, Japan."  
  
Kurt and Jean looked questioning at Setsuna, wondering why Japan. "Vut iz in Japan, Mizz Zetzuna? Is the Prinze and Prinzess their? And zis Chiba, Mamoru?"  
  
Setsuna nodded, "Hérincë-ninya and Heru-ninya are in Japan along with the reincarnation of all the senshi that died and... Chiba is there as well."  
  
"Hérincë-ninya? Heru-ninya?" Jean asked, confused by the words that must have been in another language.  
  
"As you know Im a senshi and a very loyal senshi. I have never in all my experences with meeting Hérincë-ninya and Heru-ninya that I have never called them by their names. Hérincë-ninya means 'My Lady' and Heru-ninya means 'My Lord'." Setsuna said stoping at the park she had arrived in. Jean and Kurt looked at her questionally again and Setsuna just replied by raising her Time Staff. A large purple portal opened and she motioned for Kurt and Jean to follow her in it. Hesitantly they entered not long after Setsuna herself went in.  
  
The portal was a dizzing spiral of purple and pink light and mist. Kurt and Jean saw a large gate not far beside them as they passed through the portal. The mist seemed to sense their curiosity and seemed to dense up, coving the gate in a inpenetrable veil of fog. Turning back to Setsuna they noticed the woman didn't even glance at the gate and were ready to ask her when she spoke. "The gate you just saw is the Gate of Time. I guard it and I will warn you never to attempt to enter or see it again. I might be forced to kill you if you do." Nodding a quick agreement to never try anything with the gate, Kurt and Jean were very unhappy that Setsuna threatend them. What seemed like a couple seconds a rip formed infront of them and Setsuna lead them through it. They appered atop the Tokyo Tower right infront of two civilians.  
  
"Oh no!" Jean and Kurt said at the same time. Setsuna seemed to be a little too calm for comfort.  
  
"How?! Your appart of the negaverse thats trying to kill the Hérincë-ninya and Heru-ninya!" A man with short sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes yelled glaring at the three of them. He was well over all three of their hights and seemed to be much stronger but also slightly feminine. The woman next to him had aqua coloured hair and dark aqua eyes. She was smaller but seemed be more athorative then the male. The man took out a pin that looked almost like Setsuna's but insted of being black and green it was blue and yellow. The woman took out one as well that was blue and green. Setsuna held up her hand and showed the two her pin. Shocked looks crossed the man, woman, Kurt and Jean.  
  
"Mizz Zetzuna who are they? And vhy do they have the zame pin az you do?" Kurt asked looking at Setsuna. She ignored his questions and both Jean and Kurt glared at her. Setsuna walked up to the two and held out her arm as if she and the two were friends for years.  
  
"Its good to see you two alive again." Setsuna said the man glared and swatted her hand away, the woman just looked at her questioningly.  
  
"We don't know you so just leave us be!..." The man was still unnerved that he almost gave away a secret.  
  
"You knew me a long time ago, Uranus, but both you and Neptune forgot because of the war." Setsuna bowed then held her hand out again, "I am Sailor Pluto!" 'Neptuna' looked like she was going to faint and 'Uranus' seemed to think Setsuna was crazy.  
  
"Pluto?! Theres a Sailor Pluto?! Then where the hell have you been?!" 'Uranus' yelled and was slapped by 'Neptune'.  
  
"Haruka! Be polite there is probably a very good explanation for all this." 'Neptune' bowed to Setsuna and took her hand. "Im Kaiou, Michiru and this is my partner Ten'oh, Haruka. She's a bit rude sometimes." Michiru stated and shook Setsuna's hand.  
  
"She?!" Both Kurt and Jean screamed at the same time. But yet again were ignored by the reunited senshi.  
  
"Im Meiou, Setsuna. Iv been guarding the Gate of Time since my birth over 80 000 years ago the last time I left the Gate was over 60 years ago to fix a problem the new mutations had created with time. Iv come here to help our Hérincë-ninya and Heru-ninya but also to help the mutants." Setsuna smiled at Michiru and shook Haruka's arm. "These two are mutants from Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, I didn't realize I was going to run into my own kind. The red head is Jean Grey she is telepathic and can move things with her mind. The other is Kurt Wagner he can teleport."  
  
"Hello, Im Michiru and I can control the oceans and water. This is Haruka she can control the skies and air." Michiru said Haruka was still glaring at Jean and Kurt.  
  
"Kurt, Jean, Michiru and Haruka are senshi like me. Haruka is from Uranus and she is Sailor Uranus and Michiru is from Neptune, she's Sailor Neptune." Setsuna said pointing to them.  
  
"So how many of these Senshi are there?" Jean asked, both Michiru and Haruka shruged so everyone turned to Setsuna. Sighing Setsuna shook her head and spoke.  
  
"I know how many but may we please go somewhere else?" Everyone nodded in agreement and went to Michiru's and Haruka's mansion.  
  
The mansion was large and beautiful, made from finely polished wood with carvings of lunarians and many different races. On one wall was Princess Neptune and Princess Uranus, Michiru's and Haruka's former forms. Setsuna looked in the living room and saw a small child with black hair staring up a the largest picture in the room. It covered almost an entire wall. The two woman and two men in the picture stood infront of two kingdoms. "Queen Selene and Princess Serenity infront of the Moon kingdom... King Apollo and Prince Tranquilliant... in front of the Sun Kingdom..." Setsuna said the little girl twirled around and glared at her. Jean and Kurt had heard Setsuna and looked at the picture. The two woman were almost exactly alike in looks with tiny colour differences and the two men were exact replicas of eachother. The older one had shorter hair the the younger man.  
  
"Who are you?! How dare you enter..... Time Guard?" The little girl said to Setsuna.  
  
"How did you reconize me younge one?" Setsuna asked the child, she didn't have a clue who this child was. The future never showed this child.  
  
"The spirits and silencer tells me. They talk about how your the Time Guard that your presence here is distorting time... the darkness comes to consume us all........ they tell me lots of things.......... so many things..... so many......." The little girl said her voice sent chills down the two X-Mens spines. She was creepy and even if she was little Jean could feel the dark power raidiating off her.  
  
"Who are you?" Jean asked but Setsuna held a hand up at her.  
  
"Young one who tells you this and who are you?" Setsuna didn't want the young one to be offended with the tone Jean gave the senshi.  
  
"I am the Destoryer... the Silencer... I am the Darkness itself... this form is but nothing a reincarnation of my true self... in this world I am called Tomoe, Hotaru. But before I was once called Mistress Nine and Saturn." Hotaru's eyes purple eyes glowed and seemed to slant almost evilly.  
  
"Sailor Saturn, so it is true the Messiah of Dealth and Destuction is the Senshi of Death and Destruction. It is unfortunite that a child must take the burden." Setsuna patted the childs head and Hotaru smiled and ran to Michiru.  
  
"Hotaru can sometimes be evil and sometimes be good. The effect of Selene's healing." Michiru said turning to go to the kitchen while Haruka sat down on the couch.  
  
"Selene's?" Setsuna looked at Haruka. Haruka nodded.  
  
"Selene is a good friend of ours she was born with the powers to heal. Unfortunitly she's not a senshi but its weird that she's a human with a lunarians abilities. Her full name is Selene Ithil Elen." Haruka sighed and glanced at Jean and Kurt.  
  
"You don't know?!" Setsuna yelled. 'How can they not know! That means the Hérincë-ninya and Heru-ninya haven't been protected like they should have been!'  
  
"What do you mean we don't know?!" Haruka yelled back. Michiru and Hotaru stood next to her.  
  
"Selene and Apollo! They are our Hérincë-ninya and Heru-ninya!" The three senshi not including Setsuna gasped. Haruka swore in many different languages, Michiru covered her mouth and Hotaru fell on her knees to the floor.  
  
"How..... oh my goddess Selene we left our Princess and Prince without guards!" Michiru said before she grabbed the phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Jean asked.  
  
"Most likely ze prinzess and ze prinze." Kurt said to Jean. Michiru came back into the room and nodded silently to the three senshi.  
  
"Now exactly how many Senshi are there?!" Jean asked yet again.  
  
"There use to be one for ever planet in the universe. Now their are only around 20 senshi. The five inners, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Endymion. Us the four outers Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto. The four astroids, PallaPalla, VestaVesta, JunJun, and CereCere. Then the four stars, Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker and their princess Sailor Kakayu. Then there is the three most powerful senshi. Sailor Sol the weakest of the three, his wife Sailor Galaxia the golden senshi and then the leader. Sailor Cosmos or the legondary senshi. There is a down side... one bad senshi... Sailor Chaos she's weaker then Cosmos but more powerful then the rest of us. We haven't seen her for years but now we believe Endymion and Chaos are one." Setsuna explained to Kurt and Jean.  
  
"So zer are 21 zenshi?" Kurt said.  
  
"Thats not including three others." Haruka said. Setsuna had wanted to keep out Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi. "Setsuna you didn't mention Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi. The three senshi that are suppost to exist but don't."  
  
"I don't get it how can they exist but don't?" Jean asked.  
  
"Serenity is Sailor Moon. Sailor Chibi Moon is Neo-Princess Serenity or our Princess's daughter and Sailor Chibi Chibi is Sailor Cosmos from the future. But none of them have existed yet." Setsuna said just before a knock came from the door everyone turned to the door as Michiru opened it. Twin teens stood there both of their eyes locked on the blue fuzzy Kurt.  
  
Kurt looked down and noticed he forgot to activate his image inducer, "Voops....."  
  
Ok thats done.... so how does everyone like it?? Sorry if its not as good as the first chapter Iv been very depressed lately... I also had to do this change-computers-everytime-you-need-to-upload-something-for-fanfiction.net but unfortunitly I couldn't find my disks and just got one so now I can keep updating as long as my computers still work! ^-^!! You know the drill and comments or suggestions that you want to keep personal and remember to be polite if you don't like it so here's the email address... arwenamin_elanor@hotmail.com  
  
Just a reminder if I change my email always remember to refer to my fanfiction profile page. Thanks!  
  
Elanor Gwaloth 


	3. Chapter 2

Well here I am again with the next chapter! Remember disclamers are the  
same I don't own crap but this plot! ^-^... I wish I did own X-Men: Evolution and Sailor Moon and Yugioh and Dragonball Z and GT and and.... '-  
'... opps blabbling again... sorry... 6.6 oooo Iv gone nuts  
. dont worry I'll be alright..... ack! X_X.................  
  
~Tome: Sorry Ele's out of it so Im going to replace her for a little along  
with my friend Forca right Forca?  
~Forca: No......  
~Tome: *Gives Forca big puppy dog eyes that she knows he cant resist*  
pwleeeessssssseeeee?  
~Forca: No.....no...no...no....damn! Fine.... *growls*  
Tome: On with da story!  
  
Time's Gate  
  
Everyone looked shocked at Kurt and Jean glared at her blue fuzzy friend. "Kurt how could you forget to activate it!" She yelled this seemed to snap the twins out of their daze.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Selene fainted into Apollo's arms. Her brother stood there and blinked and blinked. He blinked then Kurt blinked. He blinked, Kurt blinked, he blinked, Kurt blinked... Kurt blinked... Apollo fainted....  
  
Right behind Apollo was a woman with gold and golden red hair. She caught the twins easly but could not support their weight and slumped to the ground. "TO THE GOD OF THE SUN AND GODDESS OF THE MOON WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WARN ME THERE WERE MUTANTS IN HERE I WOULD HAVE KEPT SERENITY AND TRANQUILLITY OUT!!!!" The woman yelled good thing no one could hear her because of the shield. "QUESTION WHO THE HELL ARE THEY? AND GET THE TWINS OFF ME NOW!!!!!" Haruka stood and draged Apollo to the other couch and layed him there the she carried Selene to a bed room upstairs. "Ok now who's going to answer my question?"  
  
"Please Megami calm down. Miss Meiou meet Galaxia, Megami the senshi of the Galaxy Sailor Galaxia. Galaxia meet Meiou, Setsuna or Sailor Pluto." Michiru said but Galaxia glared at her.  
  
"I know who the f*ck she is I didn't die on the Silver Millenium! Im asking about the blue elf and the red head!" Galaxia yelled. Jean glared at her and Kurt edged towards Jean and Setsuna.  
  
"Look why don't you stop yelling and start acting civil and maybe we'll introduce ourselves! But until then you can.... hey!" Jean was cut off by Setsuna but not before she said, "You senshi are so rude!" Every senshi in the room that was still consious glared at her even Setsuna.  
  
"This is Jean Grey... and Kurt Wagner they are mutants from the Xavier School." Setsuna said not really liking Jean but saying nothing about her dislike.  
  
"Vhy didn't you take ze prinze upstaires like ze prinzess?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Great you told them about us didn't you?!" Galaxia said going into the kitchen and getting a glass of water.  
  
"The reason Tranquillity is down here is because he will react less strongly then Serenity." Setsuna said.  
  
"Hey Galaxia you knew that Selene and Apollo were Serenity and Tranquilliant!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"Of course you air head! Remember I am the second most powerful senshi in the universe! I don't just sit on my throne and twiddle my fingers! Gods why did you partner me up with numskulls?!" Galaxia said.  
  
"I heard that... oooohh my head hurts....." Apollo said sitting up. "I had the weirdest dream there was a blue demon slash elf sitting right......." Apollo looked at Kurt and blinked, "Im hallucinating......."  
  
"No hunny your not.." Galaxia said kissing Apollo's forehead. "That blue demon slash elf is named Kurt and he's a mutant. Now more important things Apollo is about you and Ser..... Selene."  
  
"What about me and Selene?" Apollo said standing up and walking up to Kurt. Sticking his idex finger up he poked Kurt, Kurt looked up at him and poked Apollo. Apollo poked Kurt, Kurt poked Apollo. Then Apollo saw Kurts tail and was about to see if it was real by yanking on it but was stopped by Galaxia grabbing a handfull of his hair and dragging him back to the other couch.  
  
"Ok first the blinking now poking... Apollo grow up... and the thing is well um... you know the Sailor Scouts right?" Apollo nodded and Galaxia continued, "Well Im Sailor Galaxia, Haruka is Uranus, Michiru is Neptune, Hotaru is Saturn and this woman here," Galaxia pointed to Setsuna, "Is Sailor Pluto." Apollo stared at Galaxia as if she went nuts.  
  
"Your joking right? This is all a big set up right? Ok where's the hidden camera?" Apollo couldn't believe his girlfriend was telling him this. Shaking his head he looked up at everyone. "Its true isn't it... I knew it.. somehow..."  
  
"It could be because your the reincarnation of the Sun Prince and are an alien!" Haruka huffed and went to check on Serenity.  
  
"IM AN ALIEN!.... Wait Im a Prince!!!!!! Cool!" Apollo laughed then stood up and threw his arms up. "YA this is so cool. So whats my home like? Huh? Huh?"  
  
"Heru-ninya, please calm down. Your the reincarnation of the Sun Prince Tranquilliant. During yours and your twin Serenity's birthday, the day you were going to be crowned King, Endymion arrived on the Silver Kingdom. The Silver Kingdom is your sisters former kingdom, it no longer exists. He arrived and tricked everyone into believing that there was nothing wrong, since our Queen your mother, Queen Selenity had felt a dark presence." Setsuna sat down, this was going to be a horrible long story. "Your mother was worried about the presence but Endymion convinced her it was nothing. Right at the time your sister was to be crowned the Neo-Queen of the Silver Kingdom and the ruler and leader of the Planetary Alliance, Luna and Artimis ran in screaming something about an attack. The first shot hit the castle directly Apollo, it killed 600 people, one that was also your father. King Apollo died on contact and you were hurt badly but still able to move. Serenity was grabbed by Endymion and taken to what we thought was safety. On instinct you and I followed him, his first blow killed you since you jumped in the way. I watched Endymion kill Serenity right after you died. Im sorry... I couldn't do anything. Your mother cried over your dead bodies... after she killed Endymion... she used the Silver Crystal to banish all evil from the kingdom. Unfortunitly only Luna, Artimis, Selenity, and I were alive. Everyone else was dead including all the other senshi. Your mother was almost dead herself, she used the last of her powers to bring all of us here, myself was not included in that transfer I had returned to the Gate of Time." Setsuna looked around the room at everyone, they all looked thoughtful except Haruka.  
  
"Why didn't you kill him before he kill Serenity!" She yelled glaring at Setsuna.  
  
"As you know Im the Guardian of Time I am only allowed to interviend when my father says so. I was not permitted to stop the destruction of the planets. I watched one kingdom fall after another and the last kingdom.. I watched fall.. was my own." Setsuna held her head up but sadness could be seen in her eyes.  
  
"Who does your father think his is a God!" Apollo yelled standing up and walking to the stairs but he did not go up them. Standing at the bottom was Selene she looked at both her brother and Setsuna.  
  
"Is what you say true, Miss?" She asked looking at her twin then back at the group.  
  
"Yes Hérincë-ninya it is true. Apollo my father is Chronos the god of Time, he controls time and if I diobey him too many times I will lose my abilities and my duty and my duty is to guard the Time Gate. I was never given the duty to protect the royal family like the other senshi were. I wish I could have stopped Endymion then to save you my Hérincë-ninya." Setsuna said bowing to Selene who blinked her eyes a headache seemed to be forming in the back of her head. "I ask that Hérincë-ninya and Heru-ninya come with me to the Xavior Insititue for Gifted Youngesters in Bayville New York." She said to Apollo and Selene who both nodded.  
  
"Not without us!" Haruka said getting onto a knee infront of the twins, followed by Michiru, Hotaru and Galaxia. "We took a oath together a thousand years ago and again when we chose to return to being senshi and we will not go against that oath."  
  
"We choose to be the protecters of the light,  
Defeaters of evil and guardians of the planets,  
We will guard the Silver Kingdom and its White Queen,  
Untill Death rips our bodies apart and our souls are eaten,  
By the eternal darkness that we forever will defeat,  
Our souls and planets belong to the ever lasting, Imperial Millenium Alliance! We are the Senshi!"  
  
All five senshi chanted bowing to the twins their senshi uniforms appearing and each held their scared item, Uranus and her Scared Dagger, Neptune and the Scared Mirror, Saturn and the Scared Glave and Pluto and her Scared Orb. Galaxia held the Galaxy Sword at her side as all five showed their determination and never shattering aliance to the twin royals. Selene smiled the vow was something she remembered, a dream she had one time with woman all in different colour dresses. She remembered a ice blue dressed woman with the name Mercury, a fire red dressed woman named Mars, forest green garbed woman named Jupiter and a yellow orange dressed woman called Venus. Also she remember four more women dressed in similar colours, PallaPalla, VestaVesta, CereCere and JunJun. Then she remembered going into another room with the most loyal of the senshi. There stood inside proud powerful senshi, a woman in a black dress called Pluto, a teenager in a purple dress often called Messiah Death and Saturn, a elegent woman in aqua named Neptune and a relative... a cousin in sky blue... Uranus. Appearing were three men all in black one with midnight blue accents he was called Star Fighter, one with pinkish red accents Star Maker, and the last with shine yellow accents and was called Star Healer. Behind them a woman with a crown stood, she called Selene... Serenity and introduced herself as Queen Kakyuu Senshi of Kinmoto. Selene looked around she was standing in the room with all those people, a large white gown was on her body and she could feel a crown on her head. Turning she saw Apollo standing in sparkling gold armor that made him look truely like a Prince and next to him was a woman covered in gold armor. Selene closed her eyes and the senshi she was looking at flashed quickly from Megami to the Senshi. Now she remember, the Golden Senshi Galaxia. She knoticed that Apollo was looking at a man that was an older verson of himself. Only one word came to mind.. Father and the woman next to him was their Mother. She was a amazing woman, beautiful, graceful, kind, intellegent, wise, chrismatic and powerful the perfict female ruler. In her mind something was off then it hit her that both her and her brother were wearing crowns.  
  
"Hérincë-ninya! Heru-ninya! You both just seemed to have dazed away." Setsuna said, fully knowing that they both were remembering.  
  
"When was the day I was crowned? When did you all first take the oath?" Selene asked quickly.  
  
"You were crowned 500 years after we retook the oath to protect you why?" Setsuna said.  
  
"Your lieing... I was crowned before that wasn't I.. as well as Apollo.." Selene looked into Setsuna's eyes wisdom and knowledge flooding her eyes. Everyone in the room turned to Setsuna.  
  
"..... Yes Hérincë-ninya. You and Heru-ninya were not crowned the day you were killed.... that was a set up to announce the combining of the two kingdoms. The Golden Kingdom and our own Imperial Silver Kingdom." She said looking down, Jean glared more at Setsuna and Kurt looked at her questionally.  
  
"Why did you lie to us then and say they were killed the day they were crowned?!" Jean yelled.  
  
"Because human it was none of your business." Selene said a cresent upturned moon glowing brightly on her head. "Tranquilliant and I were crowned 2690 years after the creation of the Alliance. My mother was crowned 1690 years after the creation and her mother was at 690 years, before those years we were ruled by Selene goddess of the moon. My line runs from her blood and to it I am Immortal as is Tranquilliant who's blood runs from Apollo the god of the sun. We were crowned 1400 years before the senshi took their renewing vow of aliance." Selene spoke her voice holding an entirely different sound. Before she continued Apollo took over.  
  
"We never had any children and since we stopped aging we stayed the same age in looks. When Endymion first discovered the Silver Kingdom we and the senshi decided it may be dangerous for him to know that we were already crowned so we faked it, never wearing our crown and garbed in our princely and princessly clothes we fooled the mortal prince. It was until the day we found that the negaforce was planning to take over the kingdom and that the people needed to know the true size of our alience that we faked our own crowning. That same day before Endymion arrived our father told the Kingdoms that we were united atlast and forever. Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, Astronia, Galaxia, Kimnoto, Silver Aliance, Golden Sun and the Crystal Universal Kingdom were all one! We were all together, we were strong.." Tranquilliants strong but kind voice rang through Apollo. Serenity took over for her twin.  
  
"Until Endymion decided today would a be a good day to kill. When he killed us two we knew it was going to happen, Pluto had warned us and we told her we knew the coneqences and waited for him. The senshi were all informed as were our parents. When it came Tranquilliant and I killed ourselves instead of letting Endymion stab us to death, we used a rare poison fatal to Lunarians and Solarians right before Endymion struck we poisoned ourselfs insintly killing us." Serenity said Haruka looked disbelieving, Michiru and Hotaru were crying and Setsuna was ashamed to have let it happen. Jean and Kurt couldn't believe what they were hearing, the two deliberatly killed themselves.  
  
"Vhy...oh vhy...?" Kurt said shaking his head.  
  
Both twins talked at the same time, saying the same words. "Fate has us intangled in her web. We were only following our choosen paths. The poison was painless, a freedom from the pain a sword would give."  
  
"Now is not the time to continue this conversation. I sence growing evil coming closer." Hotaru said turning towards the door, all sadness was wipped from her voice an almost pure black stone mask seemed to replace the once sad face. Her feelings were hidden as were the feelings of the other senshi, hidden behind their own respective masks. "We should leave now and never look back until the day Endymion's blood runs from his dark heart." She said, the others nodded all turning to leave and go to the Xavier Institute.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
***AN: Well Im done this chapter I do hope you all like it. It took me a while because I accually forgot about it Iv been in RP mode for about three months and am HOOKED on rps. Now I do have a new email addie so please I would love to hear what you all think and if you want me to write a spicific story I would love to do that.  
  
My new email is starlight_oasis@yahoo.ca or Xylia_Myliathe@hotmail.com I still use hope_angel2001@yahoo.ca and arwenamin_elanor@hotmail.com but moreso I use starlight. So email me I would love to hear from you all! Good day!  
  
If you emailed me before FORGIVE me so much my account went down and I had to reactivate it. So please email me again anytime! 


End file.
